


All for the Best

by Willowanderer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Delusion, Divorce, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Twins were sent to Gravity Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for the Best

It was just supposed to be for the summer

It would be fun for the twins, and maybe, without them there, they could work through the problems in peace. Make things right again. 

It didn’t work that way, without the twins to pretend for it only got worse. The fights, the differences.

It wouldn’t work, ever again. It hadn’t worked for a long time.

They both thought they knew that, but they had wanted to try anyway.

Now they knew that the split was inevitable, a second hard question was raised.

The twins- who didn’t even know about the divorce yet. The twins secluded from the storm in far off scenic, idyllic Gravity Falls, probably having the time of their lives while their parents went through hell. The twins were such a handful (especially Mabel) and took everything so personally (especially Dipper). Neither parent was really ready to tackle them both on their own- and splitting the twins up just couldn’t even be considered.

In the end the solution seemed so simple- the twins were getting along so well with Great Uncle Stan, after all. They could just stay there for a full year- small towns like that had wonderful teacher to student ratios, and surely that would be less disruptive than being shuffled and moved around as their parents settled in a new life.  
By next year, they’d have found a solution, or would feel more capable of trading the twins off. 

Better that they have stability in a sleepy little town where nothing really happened.


End file.
